24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 1: 8:00pm-9:00pm
Kim Bauer is released from jail, but it quickly becomes clear she is not out of danger yet. Jack Bauer becomes a prisoner of Andre and Victor Drazen inside the dentention center. David Palmer seems to have done well in the California polls despite the events of the day. Episode guide :Timecodes and events are based on the extended episode found on the 24: Season One: Special Edition DVD. Changed or added scenes are indicated in italics. Previously on 24 Right now, terrorists are plotting to assassinate a presidential candidate. My wife and daughter have been targeted, and people that I work with may be involved in both. I’m federal agent Jack Bauer, and today is the longest day of my life. The following takes place between 8:00pm and 9:00pm on the day of the California Presidential Primary. 08:00:00 At David Palmer's campaign HQ, it is announced that Palmer has swept the primary in California and all of the day's other states, saying that a boost in votes came from the press conference that he called about Keith and his financial supporters. Kim is in her prison cell when the guards bring Melanie in to the same cell. Melanie gets angry at Kim for "taking her seat". 08:03:54 Back at Palmer's place, Mike Novick tells him he went 11 for 11 in the state, and that 83% of people approved of how Palmer handled the situation with George Ferragamo's death. Palmer goes back into the room and tells everyone he is coming up with a speech for his "victory", and thanks everyone for their support. At CTU, George Mason and Nina Myers are talking when Al, a staffer, gets a call on Nina's phone from Jack. Mason takes it and Jack informs him about the detainment facility, and that Victor Drazen is alive. He tells George to send in a unit immediately, saying "You know what this man can do" before hearing gunshots outside. When Nina asks what's going on, Mason questions her about trying to get Jack (despite his being reunited with Teri) and then picking up Tony Almeida on the rebound. Mason has Al send a field unit to Saugus, and to get in contact with Ryan Chappelle. Nina is about to chase George back up the stairs, looking for information from him, when Tony calls to her, with Teri right next to him. Teri wants to talk to Jack, but Nina says that she can't, and tells Teri to be debriefed by Tony. She promises Teri an update as soon as they know more. advances in the tunnel]] 08:08:17 Warden Mark DeSalvo calls for both Lawrence and Ray outside the room, but gets no response. He, Jack, and the remainder of the men leave the cell with Victor right in front. DeSalvo is threatening Victor when the wall near them explodes, shortly followed by another explosion. Jack, DeSalvo, and Victor go a different direction. 08:09:59...08:10:00...08:10:01... 08:14:23 Mason is trying to get a hold of Ryan Chappelle when Teri comes in to Mason's office asking about Kim. George guarantees that she's safe, saying that with time it will be harder for anyone to find her. He reminds Teri of Jack's importance to everyone as well. Nina tells them that the TAC unit will be on the site in about 15 minutes. Mason tells Teri to keep her chin up, then orders Rebecca, one of his assistants downstairs, to "keep her out of my face". 08:16:41 Back at Palmer's suite, David goes to visit Patty Brooks, who is finalizing a speech for him. David is worn out, saying everything is catching up to him. He makes a suggestion regarding the speech. Patty tells Palmer that she really admires him. Palmer replies by saying he is flustered, and then he goes back to the party. Mason calls SWAT Agent Barnes in the chopper en route to the site, and asks for an update. Barnes reports that the facility door was blown in, and that the hostiles must be inside. They are almost there and ready to go in. holds Victor Drazen]] 08:19:26 Jack, Desalvo and Victor are walking through the hall when gunshots are fired, killing one of the guards. Jack grabs Victor, as his son Andre Drazen yells out to him. Jack threatens to shoot Victor unless they drop their weapons. Suddenly, Andre comes up with Desalvo, saying he will kill him if he doesn't release Victor. Suddenly frightened, Jack drops his weapon and gets on his knees, releasing Victor. Andre shoots Desalvo anyway before happily reuniting with his father. Victor says something in Serbian and points a gun toward Jack before getting ready to leave, taking Jack with him. They blow up a part of the facility. Jack says they are now trapped. Victor says they'll see. In the prison, a fight breaks out between a few of the inmates. Melanie threatens Kim, and they argue about why Kim came to Rick's house. Melanie says that she doesn't care about Rick, and calls Kim a daddy's girl. Furious, Kim goes on a rant about how she gets crap about getting whatever she wants and about how she has had a terrible past 24 hours, making the whole cell fall silent. The guard then comes, and the two take a seat. 08:23:44...08:23:45...08:23:46... 08:28:08 While attempting to cut a hole in the wall, Victor asks Jack about his family's seeking revenge, saying his job is done when he kills Jack and Palmer and all of his other enemies. Mason calls the Drazens, who tell him that they have Bauer. 08:30:35 Mason asks Nina if she is too "emotionally involved" to handle the situation. Nina snaps back, saying she can do her job. Tony can't get a hold of Ryan Chappelle, to the utter dismay of Mason. At Kim's prison, Lucy, one of the inmates, gives a lit joint to Melanie. The guard quickly comes over and asks who was smoking, and Lucy points to Melanie. The guard is about to take Melanie away when Kim speaks up and says that Lucy is lying, and that Melanie didn't have the joint. Lucy shoves her to the ground, and the officers pull her away. Surprised, Melanie says that she wants to talk to Krugman, the man who arrested her, saying she'll talk about the story of what really happened to them. 08:33:22 Jack realizes that Victor used a body double two years ago in Kosovo. Jack puts the responsibility for his family's death on Victor. Suddenly, Jack attacks Victor, but Andre comes and knocks Jack to the ground. Victor says this is the day that Jack finally accepts his share of the responsibility for his family's death. Andre starts kicking Jack, making sure not to kill him in the process. 08:35:05...08:35:06...08:35:07... 08:39:30 Patty Brooks enters David Palmer's room and brings the revised speech to him. Elaine tells them that they are ready downstairs, and Palmer says he will be there in 20 minutes. Palmer tells Patty that she can work in his room. Palmer says he's worried about Keith and Nicole, and Patty responds by saying he needs to start worrying about himself. He relaxes, and Patty starts to massage his back. Palmer asks her to stop, and she leaves. 08:42:40 Ryan Chappelle calls CTU, and is angry with Mason about not keeping Jack on a tighter leash. Mason replies by reminding Chappelle that Victor Drazen would've escaped had it not been for Jack, but Chappelle doesn't believe that, since Victor wasn't officially a prisoner. Chappelle lets him know that they need to end this in minutes, not hours. Mason tells Nina that they need to launch a full assault in about five minutes. Tony gets a call from a nearby precinct saying that they have a girl named Kim Bauer in custody who asked to speak to someone at CTU. Without hearing any more details, Tony confirms that she is telling the truth and puts the station on hold. 08:45:06 Tony calls Teri's room and tells them that they found Kim and that she'll be back soon. Relieved, she tells Nina, who is also happy for her, but has bad news. She tells Teri about Jack's capture. Teri, who is on the verge of tears, is still hopeful because of the assault CTU is launching on the site. CTU's assault team is in place. Mason tells them to make sure that they get Drazen, even potentially at the cost of losing Jack. The explosion goes off and the team heads in. 08:48:38...08:48:39...08:48:40... 08:52:26 Kim is told that she is being released. Officer Krugman said that Melanie admitted that she lied, and he then called the number that Kim gave her and her story checked out. He says that he will drive her straight to CTU, where Teri is waiting for her. David Palmer is getting ready to go to the conference. Mike Novick tells him to ease up and smile. Palmer reminds Novick that the situation with Keith is just beginning, and that there are still problems with Sherry. Novick tells him that once he's in the White House, everything defers to the office - he can have whatever he needs to do the best job he can. Before heading down, David takes Patty aside and thanks her personally for all the hard work she has done. Patty smiles to herself after he leaves. 08:55:18 The CTU team led by Agent Drake finds the bodies of DeSalvo, Ray, Lawrence, and the other MUDD facility workers. They report that DeSalvo and everyone is dead. Drake finds the sewer system that Drazen went through, but it is guarded by laser mines. The team says it will need a half hour to disarm them. Mason tells them to do what they can. The Drazens, their team, and Jack emerge from the sewer. Victor is about to kill Jack when Jack suddenly asks Victor if he wants to see his son Alexis again. Victor replies that he is dead, but Jack tells him that they have him at CTU, proving it by telling him what he knew about the meeting Alexis was supposed to have at 4:30 with Elizabeth Nash. Shocked, Andre confirms this, and the Drazens spare him. Kim borrows Krugman's phone and calls Teri, and tells her that she's alright and will see her soon. Teri tells Kim that Jack is on a mission and he'll be back soon. Split screen: Teri hangs up the phone. In the Drazens' van, Jack is blindfolded. David Palmer heads downstairs to the party. Kim sits in the back of the police car. Suddenly, the police cruiser is smashed by a van. Three men rush out, shoot the other men in the car, and grab Kim. 08:59:57...08:59:58...08:59:59...09:00:00 Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Leslie Hope as Teri Bauer * Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * and Dennis Haysbert as Senator David Palmer Guest starring * Zeljko Ivanek as Andre Drazen * Xander Berkeley as George Mason * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Tanya Wright as Patty Brooks * Paul Schulze as Ryan Chappelle * Navi Rawat as Melanie * Darin Heames as Krugman * Christian Hastings as Harris Special guest stars * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * with Lou Diamond Phillips as Mark DeSalvo * and Dennis Hopper as Victor Drazen Co-starring * Jenn McCullough as Elaine * Angelo Pagan as Drake * Pete Antico as Barnes * Jon E. Epstein as Al * Gwen Stewart as Lyons (as "Female Officer") * Lisa Joyner as Reporter Uncredited * Greg Hartigan as Agent Berkin * Melanee Murray as Lucy Background information and notes * The quick flashes during the "Previously on 24" segment show two yet-to-air clips from this episode; Jack before being hauled into a van, and Kim in the cruiser being handed the telephone. * Throughout these last episodes of Day 1, Dennis Hopper gets the "and" credit for his role as Victor Drazen. * This episode features Kim Bauer's final conversation with her mother Teri before Teri's death. * Penny Johnson Jerald has no lines in this episode. See also * 8:00pm-9:00pm (disambiguation) Day 121 121